Destiny Unfolding
by Hex Altair
Summary: Jenova isn't dead, Sephiroth is alive...again. When will poor Cloud get a break? According to the Planet: Never.  Warning: SxC
1. Chapter 1

Do not own….no matter how much I wish I did.

Cloud walked along the city street, casually dodging passerby as he made his way to Seventh Heaven. Carefully adjusting the case of alcohol he was asked to deliver in order to replenish Tifa's diminishing supply, he once again asked himself as to why he chose a more simplistic way to travel rather than the faster and less laborious way of riding on Fenrir.

"I suppose I do need the exercise, it's not as if I've been doing much really," he sighed to himself, "besides, Fenrir deserves the rest."

Silently musing on the harsh treatment of his beloved motorbike, he didn't notice the flash of red hair and blinding grin until it was too late.

"Heya Blondie!" A certain red-headed Turk exclaimed, "Any of those for me?" He asked while casually hanging off of Cloud's back, his right hand slowly inching toward the shining bottles.

"No, get off." Cloud said curtly, mindlessly shrugging off the redhead. "Besides, don't you have a job to do Reno?"

"Of course!" Reno said with a smirk, "Protecting the innocents of this city, and for all I know you could be kidnapping those poor bottles of liquor for a dastardly scheme. Better that I take them off your hands and put them into protective custody."

Cloud merely snorted in reply, "Where, in your stomach? If anything, I'm protecting these bottles from you-Argh!"

A shock of familiar pain suddenly spiked through his head. Forgetting his earlier priority, he dropped his precious cargo, neither the sound of shattering glass nor Reno's cries of concern were able to pierce through the bubble of searing pain that now consisted of his entire world.

The last thing he heard before everything went black was an eerily similar voice saying eerily similar words that he would never forget.

"_My Puppet_."

Author's Note: Yay! My first fanfiction! Hopefully you all like my first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own. FFVII belongs to Square Enix…*sigh*

He was trapped in blackness.

_…._

The words reverberated around him, echoing against nonexistent walls, a sickly sweet voice turning the words into a painful caress.

_Return to me my Beloved Son_

He couldn't breathe. He wanted to obey.

_My Puppet_

He woke up.

Bright mako-blue eyes opened wide, finally focusing on the concerned faces above him. Marlene and Denzel's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Tifa's eyes were full of concern; her normally full lips were narrowed with worry. Even Reno's sharp green gaze held a tinge of anxiousness.

Cloud then sat up off the bed with a groan, rubbing his fingers against his forehead in an attempt to cease the throbbing sensation in his head.

"What happened?"

"That's what we would like to ask you." Tifa said as she silently motioned for the children to leave, managing to close the door behind her despite their pleas to stay. "I sent you out for an errand. Next thing you know Reno's at the door, you're in his arms, and he's blabbering about how you passed out in the middle of the street. What happened?"

Cloud merely shook his head. "Nothing, just suddenly developed a really bad headache." He replied, a cold lump forming in his throat as he thought of the voice he heard, before dismissing it as his mind fucking around with him as was the norm in his life.

"Ha!" Reno interjected. "Bad headache my ass! You were grabbing at your head as if you wanted to rip it off!"

Cloud snorted, "What can I say; you were annoying me that much."

Reno merely pouted in reply, "Whatever yo!"

Tifa merely stood across form Cloud, her arms crossed impatiently before she sighed in resignation, warmth filling her eyes as she softly ruffled his blonde hair. "Well rest for now, we'll pick this up tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"Thanks Tifa." Cloud said with a small smile, resting his against the pillows. He closed his eyes to the sounds of Reno yelping as Tifa forced him out of the room.

Then there was silence.

As Cloud laid there, his mind slowly drifting off into sleep, he realized that that cold lump never really went away….

Author's Note: So? What do you think? Reviews are love and are also very helpful so if you have a moment to spare…..please?


End file.
